Vladdy and Lizzie
Vladdy and Lizzie (sometimes "Little Vladdy" and "Little Lizzie") were a pair of puppets owned by the 15th century Wallachian duke Vlad the Impaler and his lover, Elizabeth Rousset. The puppets were designed as exact replicas of Vlad and Elizabeth. When the two lovers were murdered with crude farming implements by local peasants, their blood splashed onto their puppets, and the cruel overlords' souls were damned into the wood for eternity. The Curse Vladdy and Lizzie were cursed to remain in puppet form, unless they married on the arms of two people in love. If they ever did regain human form, Vladdy and Lizzie would be able to call forth an army of undead to plunge Earth into an eternal night of blood. Nothing is known of Lizzie's history between the death of Elizabeth Rousset and 1895. In 1895, the Middleman of the time bought Lizzie and sealed her in the fifth floor archive of Middleman Headquarters, in a coffin appropriately labeled "LIZZIE". There she remained until 2009. Vladdy passed from owner to owner, and the lives of his owners were "fraught with madness, fever, pestilence, matri-, fratri-, patri-, and sui-cide." By 1994, he was in the possession of famed ventriloquist Renfield Renquist. When Renfield tried the puppet on on national television, Vladdy proceeded to attack and kill the reporter, the cameraman, and the van driver, before a boom operator chopped off Renfield's arm. Modern History In 2009, Vladdy was to be sold at auction, but the auctioneer tried him on and became possessed. Escaping the scene, Vladdy went to Middleman Headquarters, freed Lizzie, and bit the Middleman. Knowing the Middleman's love for Lacey Thornfield, Vladdy tricked Lacey into donning Lizzie, then forced the Middleman to put him on. While some of Vladdy's vampire puppet minions attacked Wendy Watson, Vladdy and Lizzie escaped to get married. The marriage was successful, and for a brief moment Vlad the Impaler and Elizabeth Rousset regained human form, while the Middleman and Lacey were forced to become puppets. In the process of calling forth their vampire army, however, both vampire leaders were killed by Wendy, reverting to puppet form and freeing the Middleman and Lacey. Both Vladdy and Lizzie were sealed up in Middleman Headquarters in a steel, coffin-like containment box. The stakes Wendy had shot into their hearts were left in the puppets to ensure they did not rise again. Powers and Abilities Vladdy and Lizzie both had several normal vampire powers, such as drinking blood, reading the memories of those whose blood they had drunk, being invisible to cameras and mirrors, and changing shape (albeit into bat puppets, not actual bats). They could possess any human who put them on. They also had the ability to create more vampire puppets by biting them. It is unclear what would happen to a human bitten by a vampire puppet; the only person to suffer this fate and survive, the Middleman, was immediately treated with the Anti-vampire vaccine. Like all vampires, Vladdy and Lizzie could be killed with a stake of purest Carpathian wood. Unlike flesh-and-blood vampires, however, they could not be killed by sunlight, due to being coated with shellac. Category:Supervillains